destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Gamut
<--Divine Magic The Grey Gamut is magic that deals with the manipulation and manifestation of ancestors spirits and the will of the gods. It is generally a utility style of magic. Only character's with Mana may learn from the Grey Gamut; both white and black mage's may learn from the Grey Gamut in addition to their primary school. Any character with at least one spell learned in the Grey Gamut is considered a grey mage in addition to their other professions and may claim it as their primary Path. A grey mage may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of the Grey Gamut. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the grey mage reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the grey mage meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Pneymanism Requires: Level 1 Divine (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Pneymanism No Cost - AOE Spell Ability (10 Range) Detects all divine entities, buffs, and effects within range of the grey mage. -- -- Foresight (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Divine) Free Action - Pneymanism 2 MP - Self-Targeting Spell Ability Adds a Foresight spell buff that adds +2 to the grey mage's initiative. This effect lasts until the end of combat; this effect stacks up to 5 times. Also allows the grey mage to unsummon any of their called spirit summons as a free action to restore half of their regular cost, rounded down. -- -- Veil (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Divine) Minor Action - Pneymanism 5 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) Adds a Veil spell buff to the target that grants them +2 DR and an additional +1 DR at 30, 70, 110, 150 etc INT. Lasts for three rounds; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Greybolt (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Divine) Major Action - Pneymanism 3 MP - Ranged Spell Attack (7 Range) Make a spell attack roll dealing holy or unholy damage. Deals +1d8/2 damage at melee range. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Eveer (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Foresight) Major Action - Pneymanism 10 MP - Summoning Spell Ability (7 Range) Conjures an eveer spirit with divine armor that has 5 HP plus another +5 HP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. INT and deals 1d8/2 divine damage with attacks at melee range plus another +1d8/2 damage at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. INT; the eveer is able to make basic movement actions and is a flying target, it may move through hazardous terrain at no penalty; flying creatures may only be targeted by ranged attacks and abilities, or by melee abilities on a turn after they make an attack at melee range. This summon lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Communion (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Pneymanism 3 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) Allows the grey mage to speak to the spirit of a target corpse. Also, alternatively, allows the grey mage to call upon a distant spirit by making a spellcraft roll to determine their ability in beckoning the spirit, to successfully call a distant spirit the grey mage must roll at least 3x the level of the spirit; distant spirits may not always respond to the calls of the grey mage, may be unable to due to otherworldly forces, may cause the grey mage harm, or may attempt to possess the grey mage; there is no range limit on calling distant spirits. This effect lasts until the end of its immediate use. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 in Blood (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Foresight) Free Action - Pneymanism 4 HP - Self-Targeting Spell Ability Adds a in Blood spell buff that adds +1 to the grey mage's mana regeneration. This effect lasts until the end of combat; this effect stacks up to three times. -- -- Whispers (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Tongues) Passive Effect - Pneymanism Allows the grey mage to communicate with and understand angels and holy beings and to read their otherworldly languages; if the grey mage would somehow learn this ethereal language by other means, they may learn a new spell in addition to this one. Adds the language Ambroscus and allows the understanding of any other holy languages. -- -- Tongues (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Whispers) Passive Effect - Pneymanism Allows the grey mage to communicate with and understand demons and unholy beings and to read their otherworldly languages; if the grey mage would somehow learn this ethereal language by other means, they may learn a new spell in addition to this one. Adds the language Abyssus and allows the understanding of any other unholy languages. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Will-o'-wisp (Requires Level 15 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Eveer) Major Action - Pneymanism 14 MP - Summoning Spell Ability (7 Range) Conjures a will-o'-wisp spirit with divine armor that has 5 HP plus another +5 HP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. INT and deals 1d8/2 divine damage with attacks at up to 7 range plus another +1d8/2 damage at 30, 70, 110, 150 etc. INT; the wisp is able to make basic movement actions and is a flying target, it may move through hazardous terrain at no penalty; flying creatures may only be targeted by ranged attacks and abilities, or by melee abilities on a turn after they make an attack at melee range; the wisp exists in the ethereal plane but may deal damage to targets in the corporeal or ethereal phases; the wisp provides a source of light that can be used to provide vision in the dark up to 5 range in all directions. Targets in the ethereal phase can't deal damage to targets in the corporeal phase and vice-versa, unless explicitly stated. This summon lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Bolt (Requires Level 15 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Greybolt) Major Action - Pneymanism 5 MP - Ranged Spell Attack (7 Range) Make a spellcraft roll dealing damage with no damage type. Ignores AC and MR; this attack receives a level of disadvantage. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes